Estrogen and Testosterone
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Yet another girls on the island story.  Done a thousand time, let's make it 1,001.  Valerie Grayson and Rebecca Simmons are reunited best friends and both crash land on the island.  What happens when they meet the LOTF group? DISCLAIMER: NO OWN THE BOYS
1. Prologue

LOTF- Estrogen and Testosterone

Prologue: Plane Crash

"Yeah, Dad, I'm in the plane right now." I'm sitting in a somewhat comfortable coach seat in a commercial airline, next to the small window. I can't wait to get home, and out of this skirt.

"Now, Valerie, call me as soon as you land. Don't talk to any strangers, and be safe."

"Alright, love you, bye." I ended the call with a click of a button and leaned back with a sigh. It was aging to be another long flight home. She closed her eyes and imagined the shady streets of Baltimore, the smell of smog and the high crime rate. Yeah, she couldn't wait for home.

She was currently in France, finishing an exchange student for her old high school. The woman looked at the window and at the black tarmac dotted with white and yellow lines.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Valerie's head turned to see a girl standing behind her.

"Rebecca!" the girl smiled as they embraced one another happily, before sitting down.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Valerie squealed in delight, glancing her friend over. She once lived with Rebecca when they were ten years old, 5th grade, and inseparable. The teachers often got their names confused. They even once looked alike with dark, short cut hair and rounded faces. However, that summer she moved away to Georgia, and she never saw her again.

That is, until the day Valerie entered the Louvre in Paris. Becca was vacationing with her family and they recognized each other.

They both had changed.

Valerie had barely grown to about 5'5", with shoulder length dark brown-black hair and wide brown eyes. She could only be described as small. She wore a button-down, lavender blouse and a short white and purple plaid uniform skirt. She wore a slight touch of neutral tone lip gloss, light purple eye shadow and blush. A pair of white tennis shoes with golden charms covered her tiny feet.

Rebecca was the slightly taller than her, about 5'6", with a lean body, built for running. She was wearing a white, smug t-shirt and pink sweatpants with the word PINK written on her backside. She had a pair of shape-ups to add to her toned body. Her hair was a different color, possibly dyed, a light brown that accentuated her forest green eyes. She wore thin, rectangular glasses and no makeup whatsoever.

They looked like exact opposites.

"So, excited to be coming back home?" Rebecca asked as she slid her backpack under her seat.

"Oh yeah, like I'm so excited to leave France for Maryland any day." Sarcasm was evident in her voice.

Rebecca laughed and shook her head. They were forced into silence as the plane took off and talked for a few hours as the plane traveled across the wide, blue ocean.

"So how you been doing?" Val said.

"Pretty good, good as life can be I guess. What are you doing in France?"

"Exchange student."

A sneaky look crossed her face, "Yeah, but what were you doing with a boy?"

Val felt pink color the back of her neck, "He was my partner."

"Right, so French-kissing under the Eiffel Tower was necessary for an A."

Valerie couldn't hide her embarrassment and her face was burning with color, rare on her pale face.

Rebecca laughed, as Val scowled at her sense of humor.

"So," Valerie asked when she calmed down, "Whatcha doing in Paris?"

She finished giggling, "Oh vacationing to see my aunt, she recently passed and left us her beach house."

"Sorry, but that is so sweet."

"Yeah, plus it has tons of space to run, miles of beach." A dreamy smile covered her lips and eyes.

The plane began to shake violently as the passengers were shaken.

"What the-?" Suddenly Val felt waves of force hit her body as the plane crashed.

She panicky looked out the window as the plane began to sink into the water. Most of the passengers were unconscious. The girls quickly unstrapped themselves as the cabin began to take on water fast.

Valerie grabbed her backpack and Rebecca hers and trudged toward the door. After opening it, the cabin was now full as they desperately swam out.

Valerie let out a gasp as they reached water surface. Waves crashed into her mouth as she darted around to see Becca beside her. They heard some man cry off in the distance, however were completely knocked out by a large wave crashing over them. As darkness closed in, Valerie prayed to god that they would be alright, and then submitted to the blackness of her mind.


	2. Cahpter 1: Huts on the Beach

LOTF Estrogen and Testosterone

Chapter One: Huts on the Beach

Valerie moaned as she felt a warm bright light hit her eyelids and slowly tried to awaken her body. It hurt to move any muscle in her petite frame. She grunted as she propped herself up on knees and elbows, then sitting on her thighs.

She blinked a few times as everything came into focus. She was lying on a bed of gold and pink sand on what appeared to be an island. The jungle was lush and green, just like in a storybook. She felt her body to be gritty but somewhat dry, suggesting she had been washed up on the beach for a while now. The sun beats down on her like a spotlight and she us forced to squint her eyes.

"Rebecca? Becca, where are yo- OUCH!" Val jumped to her feet and touched her side tenderly where something sharp had poked her. She turned to see a little boy wearing nothing but a raggedy pair of pants and holding a tiny spear in her direction. Valerie would have giggled at the boy's cuteness if he didn't look menacing.

She stood and stretched her legs, still feeling woozy from the swaying-feeling of her mind; it rumbled like the storm that she had miraculously lived through. She then knelt to the boy's height, a friendly smile on her chapped lips.

"Hello."

The boy tilted its head to the side, like she had grown a second head, then spoke back, putting his spear on the sand, "Hullo."

"My name is Valerie, what's yours?"

"Percival," the boy was smiling now, his trust growing in the female, "Percival Wemys Maddison."

"That's a nice name. So Percival, have you seen my friend?"

"There you are! Make them stop!"

Valerie shot around to Rebecca running and darting behind her, hiding behind her like a rock. Valerie scowled at her then slowly looked to see a small mob of boys standing in front of her, someone them with spears.

Percival ran out from behind her and said, "It's okay! She's nice!" he turned to look back at her with wide eyes, "She's okay."

Valerie smiled as Rebecca slowly came out from behind her, childishly.

Val smirked, "Now they stopped, happy?"

"Uh..." Becca brushed the back of her neck, "They looked much taller when I was lying down."

Valerie laughed joyously as the children joined her.

"You know I don't like kids!" Rebecca was now flailing her arms, cartoon-like to emphasize and try to defend her actions.

"Well, you're in a pickle now aren't ya?" Val smirked as the boys giggled childishly, enjoying the show. Some began to disperse and others chattered to each other.

"Do you think there all alone here?" Val asked curiously, a glint sparkled on her eyes of brown.

Becca picked up the tiny spear and examined it, "They can't be."

The two girls huddled around the spear, "Look at the craftsmanship of this spear. The straight carving and pointed head. No little ones could make this."

Their eyes met, "Then who?"

Percival pulled on the corner of Valerie's blouse, an innocent smile on his face, "What are you talking about?"

Valerie moved to the boy's level, "Do you know who's in charge?"

"That's the chief!"

"Yeah, the chief!"

"The chief is in charge!"

"A chief?" Rebecca folded her arms across her chest, "That sounds promising. We should probably go see this 'chief'."

"Ok," An enlightened look crossed her Val's face as she furrowed her eyebrows, "wait, what about our stuff?"

"I thought it all drowned with the plane?"

"We took our backpacks, didn't we?"

Rebecca suddenly looked furious, "Aw that is fucking great! My iPod was in there!"

"Maybe it's still out there," Valerie tries to call down her friend, "The tide may not have come in yet."

"Then one of us should wait here to see what happens."

Valerie thought for a moment, "Ok, I'll go meet with the chief. You stay here and see if anything comes up."

"I'm good with that; I need some time to chill anyway." The light brown haired smiled, "Plus I'm a much better swimmer than you."

A smirk crossed Valerie's lips, a challenging spark in her brown eyes.

"We'll test that on your own terms."

She walked up to Percival, took his hand into her own and smiled.

"Take me to your leader."

With a spring in their steps, the crowd of boys ran down the beach, Percival slightly red in the face; lead Valerie across the shining sand and out of sight.

Rebecca walked over to a rock and sat down, rubbing her eyes in annoyance. A surprised look cane over her features, after patting her face for a minute. She jumped to her feet and swore,

"SHIT, MY FUCKING GLASSES!"

Ralph handed another palm leaf up to Simon; who was currently tying the branches in place, making a roof on a pretty sorry looking hut. It had been a few weeks since they first landed on in this hellish paradise, and slowly started to get a hold of the surroundings. He turned and looked at the first two huts they had made, not much could be said about them. Rushed, unsupported and rickety was the best he could describe them. He sighed, nothing was getting done and no one seemed to care but him.

"Chief Ralph, Chief Ralph!" He heard a littlun yell down the beach. He rolled his eyes; he didn't need another problem right now.

"Piggy, go see what he wants." He dismissed the call to his advisor, a pudgy young boy named Piggy, well fitted name for him.

"Alright, Ralph." The large boy stood to meet the voice only to turn as pale as a ghost. He lightly tugged on the fair boys arm, "Ralph, you're not going to believe this..."

What could so strange about a littlun? He thought as he turned to face the beach. What he saw caught his attention as an awed look crossed his face.

Walking down the thin strip of sand, holding the hand of several littluns was a girl. She was thin, slightly pale and had a rather curvy physique. Her short dark hair glistened in the sun light as her hips seemed to sway as she strolled down the sand. He felt his breath hitch as he gazed at her, her radiant smile almost blinding him entirely. The littluns lead her straight to him as he tried to compose himself.

"Hey, thanks guys, you rock." She patted the head of her little guides as they ran off to do whatever.

"Hey, I assume that you're the chief." Wow her voice is sweet; he swooned in in his thoughts, like strokes of a golden harp.

"Uh, hello?" Val waved her hand over the boys glazed over look. She could understand why he was acting so strangely. However, this gave her the chance to look at him. He had growing long blonde hair with clear blue eyes. He was tall, about 5'8" with a broad body and slightly muscular build. He wore a ragged uniform shirt and shorts, both becoming threadbare and rugged, but she didn't mind. To be honest it made him look appealing.

After a few moments of silence he gathered the courage to speak. He wanted to greet her but what came out was, "You're a girl..."

Val blinked and sent him a rather odd look.

"Uh, yeah? You are a very animated person, aren't you?"

The statement brought Ralph out of her dark eyes and back to Earth.

"Sorry about that, minds been busy lately."

"'Sokay. I get it." She smiled again, god he was really starting to like that smile, "So, where are the grownups?"

A fat boy beside him found his voice and spoke up, "There are none."

Her brown eyes widened, showing the whites in shock,

"W-what? No adults? None at all? Nada? Zilch? Zip?"

"They all died when our plane crashed here a few weeks ago." Ralph perked up as he came to focus.

The girl ran her delicate hands through her raven locks, "Wow, that is major problem."

"There's nothing we can do but hope for rescue." The blonde turned to the small pillar or smoke up on the beach.

Val took a few deep breaths and released them, clearing her mind before speaking again.

"Well, my friend and I survived a plane crash in the middle of the ocean. We're stuck here as well."

"Where is your friend?" The smaller sidekick asked noticing her alone.

"Oh, she's down the beach, looking got our stuff. It may have washed in with the tide."

Smart, Ralph mused in his head as he realized he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"My name is Ralph and this is Piggy." A grumble emitted from Piggy's throat as he slumped his shoulders.

"My name is Valerie Grayson, nice to meet both of you." She nodded in response.

A yell admitted from down the beach as they all looked to see an auburn female with striking green eyes, running full speed up the coast line; two bags on her shoulders.

Piggy's eyes widened behind his specks as he removed to clean then, thinking he was seeing things. The girl was a bit taller than him and had the most beautiful, sun-kissed body he had ever seen. Her gorgeous long hair, flapped wildly behind her as she bolted; her body bouncing with her movements. He felt his heart pitter-patter faster and he list his breath; something like an asthma attack. She was a thing of unnatural beauty.

She skidded to a stop before the group, not stopping for breath as she greeted, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Becca! Did you-"

"All right here, chief." She plopped the bags onto the sand.

"Guys, this is my long-lost-reunited best friend Rebecca Simmons."

"Sup?" She smiled and flashed a peace sign.

"Hullo." Ralph said, shaking her hand as Piggy continued to stare, his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Piggy, say something!" He nudged his friend with his elbow.

"Uh, hi."

"Hey." She smiled again and the boy felt light-headed again.

"So where are the adults?" Rebecca peered around as if expecting to see a man or woman appear out of the jungle.

Valerie grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. Oh dear god, Becca thought, this can't be good. Brace yourself, girl. "There are no adults."

She blinked for a few seconds, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Valerie braced herself for Rebecca's reaction, Please don't freak out.

A sudden burst of energy and cheer of happiness admitted from the girl's throat. She jumped for joy and performed a triple flip and landed successfully on her feet; before falling to the floor, giggling wildly.

"No grownups!" She chanted over and over again, almost hysterically, laughing heavily.

Everyone just stood and stared at her, Valerie cleared her throat and shrugged, "Well, that went well."

"Yeah, I'll say." Ralph crossed his arms, a creeped-out look still plastered to his face.

Another boy came out of the unfinished hut, wiping his hands to remove the grit and sand between his fingers. "The roof is almost done Ralph, all I need is more leaves and..." Simon finally noticed the two girls and gasp. He immediately turned a bright shade of red and started to fumble with his hands. A worried look entered his face as he stuttered, "I-It's a-a-a-"

"A girl, yep. Member of the opposite sex, symbol for the planet Venus, ring a bell?" Val hand went to her hips as she tutted at the group, "You know, you guys should take some speech lessons, work on your articulation."

The nearby shrubbery rumbled and spooked Valerie, causing her to suddenly cling to Ralph's side. The chief was taken off-guard by the connection, but didn't move away. Outbid the jungle came a large group of boys, all carrying spears. They all had threadbare short and shirts. However two of them seemed different.

Those two particularly caught Valerie's eye.

One was a rather dark, pale figure with a lean shape. His hair was as black as midnight and had dull slate gray eyes. The other was a tall, ripped boy with blood red hair and piercing blue green eyes.

"Ah, Ralph you should have seen us. It was magnificent!" He was about to go on when the red-head also took into account one of the new inhabitants on the island.

"Ralph, it's a-"

"YES, I'm a girl. Yeesh, do I have to prove it?". Valerie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whoa there, sparky! No shirt, no shoes, no service." Rebecca warned as Valerie had started to unbutton her shirt.

"I'm not taking it off!" She shot back, crossing her arms across her chest.

A sneaky smile grew on the red-head's face, "Of course not, we're just not that lucky," He ran his tongue over his chapped lips for a split second, "Yet."

"Dream on, pervert!" She could feel her face coloring in and tried to hide it with a quick turning her head.

"That's enough, Jack where have you been? You were supposed to be maintaining the fire." Ralph glared at him hotly.

"Who cares about your stupid fire? No one is going to find us here! We might as well try to survive!"

Ralph and Jack were now in a full fledge argument. Rebecca, sensing the drama, led Val down the beach to take in an inventory of their things.

"Shit." Becca whined as she pulled out her iPod, soaked in a salty brine. "So, I don't have that much to spread around. Just a couple skin-tight shirts, a few pairs of shorts, a couple pairs of Softees, a small first aid kit and a now completely wet iPod.".

"I have few bathing suits, a cover-up, a brush, travel kit, some light books on rare plant life, my journal and a few pens." Val sighed as Becca looked at her,

"You carry the strangest things in your pack."

"I had just come back from a beach party, sue me."

"A book on rare plant species?" She lightly shook it to emphasize her point. Valerie only shrugged.

Becca rolled her eyes, "It's not the best survival kit in the world, but it'll work."

Valerie looked up in agreement, only to turn concerned.

"Beck, what happened to her glasses?"

The ginger-haired female suddenly seemed depressed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shattered mess of glass and metal.

"They must have been wrecked in the storm," she dropped it on the sand; "they're useless now."

"Do you have a spare?"

Becca shook her head violently, curling up into a ball, "I don't need them, they just sharpen my vision by a one-hundredth of a degree. I can see fine."

The dark haired female stood and moved up towards the ocean, the waves barely washing over sandy tennis, cleaning specks away. Her eyes locked onto the now setting sun.

"Do you think we'll ever get of this island?" Her voice was slightly hopeful yet full of anxiety. She had crossed her arms over her chest in a comforting matter.

Rebecca joined her, grabbing her friend's shoulder tenderly, "We'll be alright. We'll be rescued," she turned to see the picture as well, "We will."

Almost as if she was convincing herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Night Beneath the Stars

LOTF Estrogen and Testosterone

Hey, everyone! I'm glad some people like this story and I appreciate the reviews, keep em coming!

The only things I want to comment on. Everybody in this story is 16 years of age, except for the littluns obviously. Also the story is going to be called mature for swearing, some blood and gore bit mostly for some sexual themes in the ending.

Now, by popular demand here is chapter 2!

/

Chapter 2: Night beneath the stars

They packed up their things and placed them behind a large rock on their way back to the campsite HQ. They didn't need little noses muddling through their stuff, not that they wanted it anyway. By the time they had reached the site, most of the boys had left and Piggy was walking toward a large bonfire.

Rebecca, after noticing the depressed look on his face, promptly said goodnight to Val and runs off to the pudgy boy.

Valerie decided to walk alone on the shore for a while, since she wasn't tired yet. She took off her sneakers; placed them by a hut and strolled along the wet sand, the cool waves brushing over her feet. After a few minutes of quiet, she spots Ralph sitting on the shore, staring off at the sparkling blue water. Valerie took a deep breath, _Oh snap what should I do? Leave? He looks kinda mad, I should go_. She turns to walk back when she heard another voice, a male one.

"Valerie?"

_Oh shit_, she froze, _so much for that idea_. She spun on her heel and sent a nervous smile to the boy now watching her retreat.

"Hey, Ralph." Her expression changed as she questioned, "You ok?"

"Yeah."

She timidly moves to his side, "Can I join you?"

"Sure." _Stay as long as you like_, his thoughts were swirling, _please_.

She tucked her skirt and sat next to him in the sand. For a while there was nothing but awkward silence. Valerie lifted her eyes to the starry heavens above her.

"Huh that's odd."

Ralph looked at her, "What?"

"My constellation is out."

"What?"

Val pointed to the mess of lights above her head. "Do you see that small cluster of stars?"

The blonde boy squinted, "Uh... Which one?"

Valerie crawled behind the boy, her hand guiding his upward. The close contact of their skins caused Ralph to shiver slightly.

"It's right there, see? Right by Orion."

He let his gaze slither up his arm, which was now touching her own, and into the black sky. After a few seconds, a small bunch of lights formed a shape of a heart.

"The heart?" He tilted his head to see her nod. Her arms left his and trailed around his neck.

"Yeah, that's mine."

Ralph was now very aware of the tingling sensation that travelled through his body. He bit his lip as he leaned back, resting his head in her lap.

Val seemed surprised but made no mention of it and continued to look at the stars.

"Have you ever heard of the myth of the broken heart, Ralph?"

"Nm-mm." His arms cradled his head and Val tried not to flinch as she felt him move by her lower-waist.

"Well, there was once a kingdom of Solannea, with a beloved king, a kind queen and a beautiful princess. On the day the princess turned 18, she was announced to the next queen-to-be and would be looking for a prince to marry."

"Many suitors came from near and far to court the fair beauty, however the princess had a horrible secret. Every night, she would enter a strange trance; strip herself if her gown and paint a heart on her chest with her make-up. Unfortunately, every time each man tried to sleep with her, they witnessed this ritual and became so frightened, believing she was cursed by a demon, that they would leave the room and depart from the castle the next day. The princess finally had enough an threw out all the red objects in her quarters.

"For weeks the change seemed to work and the princess never had another trance. She even found a strong handsome man to love her. Everything seemed to be normal again. The prince and princess married and took over the throne from her parents, now in their old age."

"One day, the king came back to the castle from a horrible battle, completely covered in blood and a deep wound in his chest. The queen immediately took care of him and requested no one disturb him till he was well. That night as she was wiping the blood from her beloved's chest, the trance overtook her once more. She became so obsessed over his blood; she took his sword and deepened the cut to retrieve more of it. However she pushed the blade too far and pierced his heart, killing him."

"In the morning, she awoke to find herself covered in her husband's blood. She was so distraught that she took the same bloody knife and killed herself. Before she could pass out for good, she mixed their blood and drew half a heart on her breast and a half on his."

"The kingdom was so saddened of their ruler's death, they prayed to the gods to immortalize their love. The gods, so touched themselves, created a constellation of the broken heart to memorialize their spirit forever. It I said that anyone who has trouble finding their one true love, the constellation will pit them on a path to utopia, to a lover's paradise."

"Wow," Ralph breathed in awe as he took the story in.

"Yeah, my mother told me that story ever night before I went to sleep."

"Wait why did you claim it?" He bolted out of her lap and turned to face her. Her mocha eyes locked to the ground and she swept some short, dark hair behind her ear in a nervous way.

"My love life is a little broken road right now," she peered up to meet his shimmering blue eyes "And I just thought if the story was true..."

Ralph swallowed and struggled to bring moisture to his dry mouth.

"But it's just a story, some childish piece of history, nothing more." Val turned her head away, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, do you want to go swimming?"

Valerie blinked at him, _Ok that came out of left field_. "In the middle of the night?

"Sure, less people around to bother us." Valerie felt her heart pound when he said 'us'.

"Uh, ok! Just give me two minutes, I'll be right back." She stood to her feet and ran off down the beach.

/

She was in hot pursuit of her stashed backpack, bolting down the strip of grit and dirt. She had to pause about three-fourth the way to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Becca and Piggy awfully close to each other around the fire. Quickly she forgot the subject as she spotted the boulder and raced toward it. She pulled out one of the bathing suits and ran back to the camp where Jack was sitting on a rock, carving a spear with a knife. He looks up as she darts by.

"Hey, princess, where's the fire?"

_Ugh, really now?_ Val skidded to a stop and hid her bathing suit behind her back.

"Oh nothing, just getting some exercise. Gotta watch my figure, you know."

Jack took another swipe at the spear, a smirk growing on his lips. "I'd volunteer to do that."

Her face reddened in anger as her hands went to her hips, "I wasn't asking for volunteers-"

"Merridew, Jack Merridew."

"Oh excuse me, Merridew." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "just go back to your arts and crafts project and leave me be."

"Fine, oh and by the way, the lagoon is the other direction."

Valerie sauntered by him, "I knew that." She then froze, "Wait, how-?"

Jack chuckled under his breath, "Keep the things you want hidden, hidden sweetheart."

Valerie sighed and walked off mentally preparing herself for her mid-night swim with the chief.

His green pupils shot to the corner of his eyes as she stepped away. A secret smile grew on his face as he noticed the backside of her thin figure basking in the silver moonlight. Hate to see her go, her though sadly, but love to watch her leave.

/

Val pushed her way through the lush undergrowth, to find Ralph waiting for her by the quiet water.

"That was quick." He rose to his feet, stretching.

"Sorry, give me two minutes." She slipped behind large group of trees.

"What are you doing?" He moved over to the cluster only to be stopped by a tiny hand.

"Getting dressed, silly; no peaking." She vanished behind the trees once more.

Ralph chuckled, and made his way back to the pool and tested the water to find it perfect. He removed his shirt as Val moved out from the changing room.

He looked over at his partner while folding up his shirt only to drop it in the process. Valerie had just barely entered a beam of moonlight that made her raven hair shine with luster. Her suit was a simple, tiny, black bikini with silver latches on both side of her thin hips and one in-between her boobs. A silver chain holding a sterling silver ring, rested on her breast.

The chief felt his face burn crimson as he stared at her with his mouth open, and the prodding sensation in his pants did nothing to help him at all. Valerie, getting a little nervous at the boy's features, walked up to him and delicately closed his mouth.

"Shall we?" The two words somehow taught Ralph to breathe again as she made her way up the diving rock. He mentally slapped himself, shutting his eyes, _Focus! It's just a girl._ He heard a splash and when he relieved them saw not Valerie exiting the pool but Aphrodite. He was slowly growing envious of the many drops of water that glided down her face, body and in-between her legs.

"Uh, Ralph?" Her voice was soft, delicate like that of an angel's.

He quickly entered the water beside her and swiftly pushed her under. They chased each other around in sweet silence until Ralph caught Valerie by the slim of her waist, bringing her up to the surface. Both of them were laughing now, with Val trying to escape from Ralph's grip. After minutes that passed like hours, they crawled on shore together, still giggling for no apparent reason now.

She sat on the edge of the lagoon of crystal water, her feet dangling in gently, slowly causing little ripples in the surface.

"You're a good swimmer." Ralph commented as he tried to unplug the water from his ears.

"Thanks, my coach thinks so too."

"You swim professionally?" He lowered his feet into the water beside hers

"Just for school, 3rd time champion." She stuck out her chest proudly.

"Well excuse me." Ralph smirked

She smiled right back, "You're excused."

A quick snicker followed, "You're one of the few people who can keep up with me though." She crawled over and snuggled into his wet, muscular body.

"You ok?" He placed one arm around her shoulder, bring her closer to him.

"Oh, I just a little cold." Valerie hoped her wouldn't see the color on her face.

He brushed one hand across her cheek, "You don't feel that cold." She wasn't. Val felt her body incinerate with Ralph's rough touch.

She sighed and pulled out of the blonde boy, "Guilty as charged."

Ralph shook his head and looked into Valerie's deep chocolate eyes. She, in return, gazed into his pools of sparkling blue.

"You know you shouldn't lie to your chief." His face edged closer to hers

"I wonder how I could make up for it." She leaned in as well.

"I have an idea." With these four words he closed the space between their lips.

Valerie sighed into the kiss and twisted her head sideways, deepening the contact of their lips. He nibbled at her lips, his tongue grazing the moist surface, begging for entrance. She moaned and opened in response letting his tongue explore her mouth.

_He was so... Perfect._ His lips tasted like the tropical paradise around them. She loved the sweet taste of mango and passion fruit that entered her mouth. She forced his tongue out of her chasm, pushing hers into his.

_She's exquisite_, he tried to untangle his thoughts the mush of his brain, to gain some control. But control was long gone. This was a match of passion, and he was determined to win.

Valerie crawled over him, her thin body sliding down his toned abs and sitting on his hard thighs. Her hands slipped over Ralph's broad shoulders and entwined in his blond hair, tangling it at the roots. Their faces were almost level as they became more passionate than before; their heads moving in sync with one another and heat seem to emanate from their bodies. Ralph's hands clasped against her waist; feeling a wetness of her hips against his fingers, ever so slightly drifting upward to the top of her bikini

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?"

The sound of the haughty, devilish voice caused Valerie to jump off of Ralph as if he scalded her turning a bright pink. Ralph felt a pang strike his heart as she ripped her lips from his own. The then turned and sent murderous glares to the red -haired figure leaning against a tree trunk.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

The tall boy shrugged, looking down at his dirtied fingernails, "Oh I was just trying to sleep when I hear this moan out of the jungle. Brave as I am, I pursued the sound, and what do I find? The all-mighty chief, snogging a steaming hot bikini model." His eyes darted to the now blushing couple, "I'll give you props Ralph; when you pick 'em, you pick 'em well." His tongue licked the top of his parched lips, "Really well."

Valerie stood in desperate attempt to feel some form of presence, "Ok, you satisfied your curiosity, now buzz off, it's way past your bedtime."

Jack's smirk only grew wider, "It's past yours too, sweetheart. Now why don't you let the boys talk?"

Valerie huffed and stormed to get her clothes, "Aw don't sulk, you're much more radiant when you smile."

She quickly walked by then stopped. She turned to face him with a smile upon her lips and gave him the bird. In a flash she was gone, moving back towards the beach, leaving the two boys was now beside Jack, with a look that could kill stamped across his face.

"I know you weren't sleeping," Jack turned to face him, "You haven't been sleeping at all for the past two days. I get the feeling your jealous."

Jack scoffed; "Listen to me, chief," His voice was overflowing with disgust, "I will never be jealous of you." He sent him a final look of greed and then stormed off.

/

Valerie moved through the jungle darkness and toward the huts on the beach. She randomly chose one and entered it to see Rebecca, slumped on a palm leaf bed, rubbing her temples.

"Ugh, rough night."

Valerie flopped on another bed, "You have no idea." And it was the truth, she had experienced such emotions that she never felt before. Ralph and Jack clashed in her mind and only stopped fighting as she drifted off to sleep.

The heart constellation twinkled brightly in the sky.


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions

LOTF Estrogen and Testosterone

Chapter 3: Confessions around a blaze

They packed up their things and placed them behind a large rock on their way back to the campsite HQ. They didn't need little noses muddling through their stuff, not that they wanted it anyway. By the time they had reached the site, most of the boys had left and Piggy was walking toward a large bonfire.

Rebecca, after noticing the depressed look on his face, promptly said goodnight to Val and runs off to the pudgy boy.

"Hey!" She called, waving her hands, trying to signal the large boy. Piggy barely turned his head at the sound of her voice. As he noticed her, he tried to stand taller and compose himself.

"Hey, where you going?" The light brown haired girl stopped to talk to him. Piggy, the fat, asthmatic kid with no place; he had to will his voice to come from his throat.

"I was just heading over to watch the fire." He felt his breath hitch as she smiled at him,

"Want some company?" She had nothing else better planned, plus she wanted to know about the island situation. Who better to tell her than him?

Piggy felt himself go slightly pink, silently thanking god she couldn't see it in the setting sun. "Umm... Sure."

She followed him up a stiff sand bar, almost steep enough to make a hill to a small rescue fire. It was burning bright red, orange and some traces of white. The gray, whishing smoke, rose from the flame in a thin pillar. They sat on a log dragged through the golden sand to provide seating. For a while they exchanged no words, the only sound was the crackling and burning of twigs in the inferno.

"So, how's island living?" Rebecca joked, trying to start some conversation.

Piggy sighed, "To be honest, not so well..."

"How come?"

"Well," he removed his glasses to clean them with the bottom of his shirt, "People just are not getting along. Jack and Ralph are arguing on every encounter over the fire and being chief." He replaced the specs on his face, "The littluns are becoming scared, having more and more nightmares. Plus..." He dipped his face in shame, "... I miss my auntie."

Rebecca scooted closer and placed a confronting hand on his back, "It's ok, and at least you still have an aunt." He looked up at her, in confusion; she straightens her posture to try and maintain her figure. "My aunt died a few days ago, she lived along the shore in France. She was a nice woman, but my dad couldn't stand her, so we never saw her much, only at family reunions. She was a wonderful woman though, she inspired me to run."

Piggy leaned forward, listening intently to the girl pour out her heart. The light of the fire beamed in her face, her passionate green eyes beamed in sadness. Piggy made a promise to himself to keep that look from entering her eyes.

"She left me her beach house, when I turn 18 I'm going to move into it. She would have liked that." Her eyes went from sorrow to determination as she turned to stare into his eyes of brown.

"I'm getting of this island; someday, somehow, someway… We'll all get off." Her eyes flashed dangerously, the fire seemed to grow with the aggression running through her veins. She blinked as she took the time to examine Piggy's eyes. They were soft and round, almost child-like and the corners twitched as he blinked back. Those eyes seemed familiar, all too familiar. She had to pull back to cover her face that began to flood with tears.

"Rebecca?" Piggy placed a hand on her lower back, rubbing in circles to ease her sadness that he didn't wish to see. She turned to face him once more, the tears causing her vision to blur and seemed to highlight the green even more.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "You just remind me of someone…"

He leaned in more, placing his other hand on her thigh, "Who?"

She took a deep breath, composing herself once more.

"I had a younger brother, his name was Lucas. He was born when I was 5; he was tiny with some light brown hair like my own and had the most precious brown eyes. He was the nicest little boy you'll ever meet. He never teased me, bugged me or the usual things little one's do… he was special." She breathed a shallow breath as Piggy watched her eyes water again, "Then when he turned five, he was diagnosed with leukemia, it was devastating. He seemed to take it all ok, saying he'd be alright and he'd be out of the sick room in a few days. I actually believed him."

She turned to see the bleeding sun vanish under the blue horizon, "Weeks passed, and he seemed to be getting worse. After a while he couldn't move, or breathe on his own. His heart would stop randomly and he would need to be revived. The doctors were talking about putting him out of his misery." A single tear ran out of her left eye, "My mom and dad talked and then decided to pull the plug. They told me that he needed to be at peace. I was right beside him, holding his hand as he smiled at me through the air mask. I told him he was going to sleep, and he asked me if I would see me when he would wake up." Tears flowed freely as she shut her eyes, rivers poured out now, marking her tan skin look pink in the now darken sky. "I'll never forget him; his smile, his laugh and especially his eyes."

She finally looked in Piggy's direction to see his face. His glasses were a blinding white as the light reflected of them; he looked to the sand below them and then mumbled something.

"What?" She leaned down to see his frail lips whisper again.

"That is my name."

"Your name?"

"It's Lucas, Lucas Alexon."

She felt her breath hitch, "But, I though your name was-"

"Piggy? No, that's what they called me, a stupid insult." He stood; anger now began to unravel as he kicked some grit restlessly. "It was always Piggy, Fatty, and Stupid. No one ever cared for me, not Ralph or Jack or anyone." He turned back to face Rebecca, now on her feet, "I mean, I'm sixteen and I'VE NEVER HAD MY FIRST KISS!" His face turned scarlet and he threw his hand over his mouth, desperate to say no more.

Becca tilted her head and approached the now blushing boy, "You've never been- kissed?" She could tell that he was shy, but she figured at least he… She bowed her head, biting her bottom lip.

He looked away, picking at his extra-large jacket. He had ruined it; he just wanted to talk to a girl for once without bringing up that subject. It always lingered in the back of his mind. He never should have considered it, but Rebecca was so beautiful, charming and actually cared about him, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Even with the way she stood now, her naturally tan body glistening against the star-studded sky.

"I just want to say two things." Her words brought him out of his intense gaze and back to the trapped island was currently standing on.

"First of all, I think Piggy is a cute name."

His reddened even more, of possible, and questioned, "And the second...?"

Swifter than he could blink, Piggy suddenly felt a pair of feminine lips against his own. He almost lost his balance at the gesture, thinking a split second about fainting. His eyelids fluttered closed as the dreamy figure moved her head slightly, before pulling away.

"You're welcome." Rebecca sent a small smile that caused his jaw to drop in surprise, his spectacles sliding of the bridge of his nose as he fumbled to catch them.

Becca chuckled at the attempt the boy made to save his glasses to no avail as they met the sandy floor. "Here, let me."

Piggy looked in tense fright at his specs. Don't smudge the glass, don't smudge the glass, he chanted in his head. To his surprise she delicately gripped the golden sides of his circular prescription. She picked them up gently examining them.

"Are you near or far sighted?" She asked curiously as she slipped them over her face.

"Oh, there the 'I'm as blind as a bat' version." He rolled his eyes.

Rebecca giggled as she peered up at him. The round, Harry-potter style, gold trim highlighted her green irises. The glasses seemed to fit her face, making her appear more adorable than she was before. Rebecca proceeded to give back the specs, sigh and turn to the fire.

"The fire seems to be dying a bit." She observed as the small fire sizzled, "I'm going to get more firewood; you look like you need some time... to yourself." She smirked at Piggy's still-awestruck face.

"Close the trap, Lucas, you'll catch flies."

She walked by only to delicately pop his feature back into place, then strutted into the lush vegetation of the jungle.

Piggy remained silent for a few seconds, feeling the ocean breeze cool his face. Then he began to leap and jump for joy, not caring or thinking about anything else but a pair of lips.

/

Rebecca ducked under a low branch as she pushed her way through jungle, chuckling from her actions around the fire. She was only doing him a favor, everyone deserves a first kiss. This didn't stop her from almost laughing aloud when she heard Piggy squeal with happiness. She found a clearing littered with pieces of wood and rocks. She leaned over and gathered some of the foliage, loading her arms full of firewood. Out of nowhere, she felt something hit her leg. She looked down to see a small rock, lying at her side.

Rebecca turned cautiously to scan the unfamiliar area. It was a secluded clearing, lined with trees exposing dark patches of black. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she was being watched. After a few moments of silence, Becca returned to her work.

Another stone, this one aimed higher, smacked against her finely toned butt. Her head shot up as she dropped her wood spinning around to face no one. She huffed, placing her hands on her hips, a frown present on her lips.

"Alright, who's there?" She commanded the space around her. Her jade eyes darted everywhere, looking for any sign of movement. She didn't expect to feel two cold hands slither around her waist.

"Hello." Rebecca gasped at the contact, on instinct turned and aimed to punch her attacker. Her fist went flying forward only to be caught by a waiting hand. She blinked and gazed beyond the hand and into the cold eyes under strands of midnight hair.

"You should be careful swinging that," he mused, a dark smirk covered his thin lips, "someone could get hurt."

She was stunned by the boy's strange touch but quickly yanked her hand out of his.

"Well, maybe I wanted to hurt you." She crossed her arms across her breast, her eyes closed in a dismissive gesture. "Who the heck are you anyway? It's not normal to sneak up on people like that."

The dark boy sent a tiny grin towards the girl, tussling some of his raven hair, "I'm Roger."

"Yeah, well Roger, I'm trying to get firewood, so be a doll and buzz off." She opened her eyes to see a large bundle of wood in the boy's arms, outstretched as a gift.

"Take it then." His voice was smooth, luring and dare she say sexy. She wasn't sure to take the pile, but his tempting eyes must have hypnotized her with those portals of gray. Becca stepped forward and touched the wood, the moonlight striking her face. The green of her eyes enflamed in animalistic beauty as they burned under thin brown lashes.

"Uh, thanks." She took the pile, as if she was accepting an award. He only returned his skeletal hands into his pockets, sending her a wicked smile.

"It was nothing."

She examined Roger once more before expelling her thoughts and walked away, her gift placed on shoulder. She couldn't help but peer out of the corner of her eye to see him still standing, sending her a small wave, the smirk still on his pale, kissable lips... What the fuck did she just think?

/

Rebecca returned to the signal fire only to see Piggy gone and two boys sitting in his place. Both had dusty brown hair and green eyes. She took one look and realized, Oh snap... twins.

"Evening." She grunted, relieving her body of the heavy load. The twins turned simultaneously to see her and grinned.

"Fine evening-"

"-it really is."

She walked over to take a seat, only to see the boys pat the space in-between them on the log. She smiled and sat, crossing her legs.

"Who are you guys?"

The twin to the left spoke first, "I'm Sam-"

"-and I'm Eric." the other finished, nodding in agreement.

"Sam, Eric, Sam, Eric." She said each name while pointing to the appropriate twin. "Ok, I think I got it."

Sam blinked kindly, "You aren't the first to mistake us."

Rebecca sighed in relief, "Well, that makes me feel better."

"What happened to Piggy?"

"Ralph needed to see him-"

"-so we took his place." the both proudly nodded, almost praising themselves on their charity.

"Do you guys always finish each other's sentences like that?"

The both shook their heads yes, "Most of the time, anyway."

"That's starting to creep me out slightly," she whined and grabbed her head, "Migraine..."

Eric leaned in closer, "You should get some rest, it'll help you feel better-"

"Yeah, I'll escort you." Sam stood only to be matched by his reflection.

"Oh no, I suggested it, I'll escort her."

A fast staring battle occurred as Becca finally stood, "No boys, I'm fine, besides you have to watch the fire." She began to walk away and yelled back, "Thanks anyway, SamnEric."

"No problem." Their voices harmonized as she only shook her head.

SamnEric sighed as they watched the tan goddess retire.

"I want her tonight." The two voices said simultaneously again, before turning to look at each other in disbelief.

/

Rebecca laid out two large palm branches on the cold sand to simulate bedding. She rubbed her temples gently as she heard someone enter and flop down on the second bed.

"Rough night."

She heard a small voice squeak, "You have no idea."

Rebecca crawled to her mat, the night's events flashing through her mind. Her strange meetings with Piggy, SamnEric, but most importantly Rodger. Even as her eyes closed, she could still picture his entrancing slate eyes, beckoning her forward and his cold touch paralyzing her with surprise.

One thing she knew for sure, this island would be a tricky one.


	5. Chapter 4: Exploration

LOTF- Estrogen and Testosterone

Hey everyone! I am so happy people out there are enjoying my work; it keeps me motivated to write more often as well as better. I appreciate all my reviews from all my followers; I ask you keep it up for I enjoy hearing from my readers.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, I love your comments and I hope you keep them up! This was a cool chapter to write, long but cool. I hope you all find it entertaining, as fun as it is to see a dozen reviews for your first LOTF story.

Cheers!

/

Chapter 4: Exploration

The sun was beginning its daily journey across the clear blue sky. Its golden rays seeped through the rickety walls and speckled the sandy floor. Valerie moaned in her slumber, rolling on her side as she sighed in sleep.

Her vision flashed of a thin path through green trees.

She heard her feet pounding against the wet jungle floor

All of a sudden her nose was flooded with the smell of earth, clean air and blood.

She felt a strong, muscular arm wrap around her thin waist.

She felt a voice whisper in her ear

"You can't run from me."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she shot up ripping her eyes open. She panted; sweat trickling down her brow as she struggled to calm herself from her mind's terrors.

I wasn't a dream; no it was too vivid to be a figment of her imagination. She knew exactly what it was.

A vision.

She had this gift when she was a little girl. In her sleep she would either dream or not dream. If she dreamed then she would wake up normally. However, if her mind was in turmoil and no dreams entered her subconscious; then just before she would breach consciousness, faint pictures, sounds and feelings would flash through her awake body. Then she would always arise in surprise or anxiety.

She pursed her lips to allow her breath to slow to a controllable rate. She turned to see Rebecca enter the quarters with a bundle of clothes in her hands.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming." She said stopping to pull her calf muscle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I silently cursed my voice for breaking in-between breaths.

"Good. Hope you're not as small as you look." She handed me a skin tight white laced-edged tank top and a pair of jean shorts. My wet and sandy tennis in the other hand.

"Thanks."

/

Valerie dressed and we moved out into the beach, to find no one about.

"Where is everyone?" The pale girl asked as she gazed at the deserted shore.

"My guess is that they're still asleep. Lazy buggers..." Rebecca had already jogged away down the beach.

"BECCA? Great..." This left her alone in a camp of sleeping boys. She looked at each hut, I should let them sleep, she thought, but someone will notice I'm gone; I should tell somebody.

Valerie finally shook her head and sat down. She had to be over-thinking everything. She tried to keep her mind busy by dissecting her vision, her body still shuddering at the vivid images. She didn't know who the voice belongs to; it had passed by so fast she hadn't had time to figure out who it was. All she knew was that she had had to be running from something, the voice perhaps?

Val rubbed her now pounding head; logic was obviously failing her when she needed it the most. Forgetting it, she turned her gaze to the rising sun before her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Valerie was startled by the soft voice and spun around to see a dark haired, blue eyed boy dressed in shredded pants and a stiff shirt.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Valerie exhaled her tension as the boy sat next to her, "Isn't your name Simon?"

He sent her a smile and nodded, he then looked at the sun before them. "It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. I've never seen one in person before. With the city lights it always looks fake." She twiddled the ring on her necklace.

Simon noticed her actions, "What is that?"

"What?"

"That ring around your neck, don't rings go on your fingers?"

Valerie's mocha eyes drifted to the chrome circle in her hand. "Well, I guess I would wear it... if it was mine."

Simon cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Valerie ran her hands around the back of her neck and removed the chain.

"This isn't an ordinary ring; I'm actually surprised anyone hadn't noticed it."

"Yeah, well," he scratched the bare patch on his arm, his face reddening in the morning sun, "It kinda sparkles in the sun."

Valerie smiled, "Like I was saying, this ring is my great grandmother's..." she paused, her face scrunched as she picked the right words, "... purity ring."

"You mean the ring that means you don't... Uh-"

"-Have sex till you're married? Yep." Simon went all red at the forbidden 's' word. "It was passed on from my great-grandma to my grandma, mother and now to me."

"I kinda hate it though; it labels me as one of those 'girls'." Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Plus it's a total turn-off to guys, makes sense to why I almost never show it."

"However, this situation is different. The ring makes me feel protected, safe if you will," she turned away; "I must be boring you."

Simon moved closer and touched her shoulder, "No, I like talking to you. You're different from everyone else."

Valerie smiled, bringing her hand with his. Simon was defiantly different from the other boys; mote soft spoken and sweet. She had to admit, she liked that.

"Is anybody up?" She didn't break eye contact, "I mean, besides you."

"Geez, honey, you just can't give it a break can you?"

Valerie rolled her eyes, knowing who the sound had come from. "What do you want now, Merridew?" she sighed, exasperated at the red-heads sense of timing.

Jack calmly took a seat between the two, "Look, I'm doing chief's orders."

He turned to face Simon; the look must have scared him because he bolted off.

"SIMON!" The midnight-haired female rose to her feet, stepped forward and outstretched her arm in a pleading gesture. Jack stood, his hand drifted to her shoulder, the material of her tank top slithering in his fingers.

Valerie, slightly pissed, yanked Jack's hand off of her shoulder, "What did you want?"

The red-head shrugged, "Ralph calling a meeting and he froze when he didn't see you."

"Then why didn't he find me?" her gaze narrowed and turned a deadly ice-cold.

"Look, I don't know, okay? He's probably still shaken up from last night."

Valerie softened, she totally forgot about the previous night's events. How was she supposed to even look at Ralph after she had nearly kissed the life out of him?

Jack tilted his head slightly as Valerie looked at the ground in thought. Her dark hair fell diagonally, covering one of her chocolate eyes. His green eyes slipped down to her pink lips, now being bitten by her teeth. Jack couldn't help but chuckle; he could see what Ralph saw in her, she was completely adorable.

"What are you laughing at?" He opened his eyes to see hers glaring in his direction, pure attitude seething from her posture.

"Nothing, you can let go of my hand now," she looked down to see her fingers still tangled in his, a faint cockiness entered his voice, "That is, unless you don't want to."

Valerie ripped her hand out of his and stormed down the beach, Jack tailing her all the way.

/

"There you are," Ralph's voice was clear with concern, "I was afraid you two had gotten lost."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah if Val wasn't in so much of a hurry to let go of my hand, we'd be here sooner."

A moment of panic flashed through Ralph's blue eyes, Valerie saw it and gave Jack a whack in the arm for good measure, only to see that panic vanish as quickly as it came.

"Okay so now that everyone is here, I want to discuss the issue of fresh water." The mass of children murmured as he held his hand up for silence, "The closest fresh water source known to us is by the crash site. Two people need to take responsibility on going each morning to get water. Now, who will volunteer?"

An eerie silence came over the crowd, no one said a word until Valerie stepped forward and raised her hand timidly. Piggy quickly handed her the conch as she cleared her throat.

"Chief," she wanted to be as formal as possible, "Are you sure there are no other streams or lakes that have fresh water? I mean, I heard from the littluns that the crash site is pretty far away, is it possible that there may be a stream closer."

Whispers passed through the group as Ralph thought, Jack took the conch from her hands. "That's impossible! I searched this while island when we first got here."

Again more noise.

Valerie touched the conch in his hands, she locked eye contact. She had to admit, Jack's jade eyes were bold but slightly dimmed as she stared at him. She spoke clearly and loud enough for everyone to hear, "I don't mean to offend you Merridew, but at the sight of a tiny piglet your mind goes blank. Perhaps with your hunting you may have missed something."

Agreement shot through the kids as Ralph broke the tension by removing the conch, "What are you suggesting?"

Valerie took the conch once more and turned to face the mass, "I propose that two of us retrace Merridew's footsteps, explore the land around us once more. We may find another water source, closer to the shelters." She paced back and forth, head held high, as if talking to a committee of CEO's of a high company. Making eyes contact with some and choosing her words carefully.

"Who will go?" Ralph asked the gathered; once again, silence.

"Since I made the suggestion, I will go with him." Valerie nodded as the chief considered. He didn't want to send Jack and Valerie away together, for fear one of them would come back hurt or worse...

After a few minutes and a quick vote, everyone agreed with her. They quickly dispersed, going to play or eat. Ralph moved to Valerie who was standing by Jack.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly, as the dark haired beauty smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I came up with it." She sauntered of to help a little one pick some fruit of a tree. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, Ralph grabbed Jack by the shoulders; a dangerous, predatory glint in his blue eyes.

"You hurt her in anyway and I will have you hanging by your ankles, over a cliff till your head bursts open."

Jack hadn't felt much leadership in Ralph before, but he sure as hell saw it now. He had to calm himself down to speak.

"Relax, she's in good hands."

That's what I'm afraid off, he though anxiously.

"You coming, Merridew?" They look to see Val waiting by the trees, her tiny hands cradling her thin waist. He shrugged out of Ralph's grip and ran toward her. "We'll be back by nightfall." She assured the chief, winking and blew him a quick kiss.

Ralph felt the breeze carry her offering to his cheek, touching it gently as a bad feeling overcame him once more.

/

The two castaways tracked through the thick jungle. Valerie could feel the tension between them build and she knew she should say something, the question was, what.

"So," she brushed her neck nervously, "Where do you suppose we start?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one who dragged us both out here." His voice was high and angry, not looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, come now, Merridew, are you still mad?"

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole tribe!" He stopped in front her, waving his arms to emphasize his point, "You always so oblivious and you're so formal with everyone, you don't even use my first name for Christ sake!" He was about to go on when he felt himself brutishly slapped across the face twice.

"Will you calm down and listen to yourself? Jeez you sound like a jackass." He touched his face in shock as Valerie stepped closer to him, her finger poking at his bare chest. "First, knock off the 'I'm-a-hunter-and-your-a-girl' routine; you suck at it. Second, quit trying to one up Ralph, just cuz he's chief. You're no better than he is, and you gotta earn your place here. Third, stop being so pessimistic. You can stay on this island and 'hunt' little, worthless animals all you want but, unlike you, I want to get off this hell-hole. I miss my family, I miss school, I miss having a place in the world and I miss feeling like something was missing in my life until I found you guys!"

Jack felt the breath taken from him as the girl before him panted, struggling to lower the color from her face. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Val was the only person with enough courage to get in his face and tell him off like that. He wasn't going to lie to himself.

It turned him on immensely.

"So, you're saying that you wouldn't miss anything on this island." He walked forward, trying to get closer to her only for her to move away.

"Yeah." Her once confident persona was now diminishing to nothing.

"Nothing at all? Not Simon, not Ralph, not... Me?"

She couldn't speak, she shook her head.

"Prove it."

Valerie suddenly felt a different part emerge from Jack, one she rather wouldn't experience as his eyes lit up.

/

She ran.

She didn't know where she was going, but at the moment she didn't care. She saw blur of green rush around her and the feet pound across the wet jungle ground. Suddenly she had a click, Kodak moment that she knew she had been through before. This, this was her vision. That means she knew what was going to happen now.

Valerie stopped by a large rock wall, to catch her breath and hide. She slowly looked around her, not seeing the red-head anywhere. She felt her heart lift, take that Jack Merridew.

She backed up slowly, tip-toeing to keep quiet until she hit something. Something warm. Something moving. That something grabbed her waist. She clasped around those hands and struggled to pry them loose.

"You can't run from me." His cool, adrenaline fueled body pressed against hers.

Val tried to back away only yo be matched by him, step by step. She felt her back brush against a stone cold rock slab behind her, realizing he had caught her. Valerie's frantic mocha eyes look into his emeralds, him clasping her tense hand in his.

"Merridew what are you doing?"

He let out a small smile, cupping the side of her face with his scabbing palm,

"Call me Jack."

With that he leaned over and kissed her lips. Valerie had to do a double-take and pinch herself several times to enforce the fact she wasn't dreaming. She tried to fight the urge to kiss him back bit failed miserably. She pressed her arms against his chest, grabbing his shoulders as she leaked her tongue into his mouth. He heard Jack moan and chuckle, signs of pure male satisfaction. He attacked her mouth furiously, nipping and kissing her pink chapped lips.

Valerie's conscious slowly brought her out of her lust-engaged mode. What the heck was she doing? What would Ralph think? Does he even care? Millions of questions, like these filled her head. It wouldn't be so hard to concentrate if someone hadn't left the water running.

Wait- water?

Val pulled her lips away from Jack's, only to let his head move down to her neck; biting the frail skin there.

"Do you hear that?" She tried to move to hear better only to be held still by Jack's arms.

"Hmmmm?" He muttered as he nibbled at the skin of her neck, ravishing how good she smelled and tasted.

"Jack, I said, do you hear that?" She stood forcing the red boy off of her. He sat there in a daze, before following her to where she was standing on a stone cliff. Her mouth was agape and shock filled her senses.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

She could only point in front of her.

The sound of water was currently being produced by picture-perfect, crystal, blue waterfall. Valerie's breath caught as she stalked closer and tasted the moving liquid. It was drinking water.

"Eureka! It's drinkable! Jack, it's drinkable!" She twirled in happiness, her hair swinging around her.

Jack tested and took palm-fulls of the liquid down his throat. It seemed to satisfy every inch of his body, soothing him. He suddenly felt himself splashed as he opened his eyes to see Valerie, soaking wet and laughing. He laughed along with her, splashing her back and enjoyed their moment of fun.

/

Ralph was sitting on the pale beach, the sun abusing his tan body, lost in thought. With all the orderly havoc around him, he couldn't help letting his mind drift back to the previous night. Everything was so vivid; the cool water, silver moonlight and human-generated heat between two bodies.

"That's an almighty erection you have there, chief."

He jumped in shock of the voice, turning himself off and spun to see Rebecca standing behind him.

"Oh, Jesus, Rebecca you scared me."

"Sorry, Ralph; couldn't help myself." She took a spot beside him, "So, I heard about last night."

"You did?" Ralph tried to avoid the feeling of color running to his cheeks.

"Yeah everyone knows." She looked to the blonde boy plant his face into his hands and mutter, "Fantastic..."

"Do you love her?" The simple question caught him off guard, and he looked at the ginger-haired girl in shock. She only intensified her stare, "Well, do you?"

Ralph turned 90 degrees to face her, staring into her menacing pools of green he only spoke one word.

"Yes."

Rebecca challenged his truthful look and pulled back satisfied. "Good, I was worried Jack may have gotten to her first."

Ralph only cocked an eyebrow, "Why would you care?"

"She's my best friend and as silly as this sounds, I care about her."

The chief let out a genuine smile. Rebecca was such a big sister to Valerie, filling the flaws they shared. Valerie was more book smart, where Becca was more physical endurance.

"Plus, she has a habit of falling for two guys at once."

"What?" He shot around, his eyes wide.

"Well, she has a habit of befriending a lot of guys, and some think it's more than it is..."

Oh no, panic began to circle him, What if Val though last night was nothing? And he let her alone... With Jack. Suddenly his stomachs decided to switch places with his heart and he fell backwards on the sand moaning in pain.

Rebecca peered at the chief down.

"Was it something I said?"

/

Valerie clasped her hand Jack's, rubbing small circles in the rough, tan skin. She was currently sitting on Jack's lap, the red-head leaning against a tree, her back resting on his abs. He may have fallen asleep but she couldn't tell. Staring at the sleeping boy gave Valerie a sense of peace as she reached over and twiddled the crimson locks of his hair. He looks so happy, so quiet, so cute...

Wait, what the heck am I doing? She shot up as the realization hit her, trying desperately to pry Jack's strong arms from her petite waist. This is wrong! All wrong! I don't even like him, why am I so weak? The chocolate-eyed girl moved off of him, to beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

She had done it again, damn her feminine emotions! She already had a question of her status with Ralph; she didn't need to drag Jack into it. Then again he kissed her first, but she kissed back. Had she mean to do it, or was it pure instinct?

Valerie stood, using the tree to balance her numb legs. She took one finally look at the snoozing boy, a tiny smile spread on his lips, before running off back toward camp. Off in the difference, thunder rumbled and the sky turned black.

/

Man, I am cruel with my sense of timing. So that was chapter 5, please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it!

R&R!

-Phoenix


End file.
